I Can Only Give You Everything I've Got
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester had a fling a year ago and now they're brought back together by Sam and Haley's wedding...and with Brooke with Lucas, how is Dean supposed to win Brooke over?; Brean/Brucas with a little Saley, Baley, Breyton
1. Engagement Dinner

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I started this idea when I was upset.**

**I've been in a funk lately.**

**Then I woke up yesterday thinking I was gonna have to be on soft foods forever because I thought I was swollen again and it ended up just being a packet of blood from brushing too hard the night before.**

**So, now I can CHEW FOODS as long as they're not hard!**

**I am sooooo excited!**

**So this story will be angst and fluff.**

**=P**

**I wanted to try something different…so I hope you like it.**

****

The last time that he saw her he had been pretty broken hearted over everything that he knew was about to come. They'd spent an entire week together and it had been the best week he'd ever had, but he couldn't admit it to her—especially when he knew that deep down her heart really belonged to her boyfriend. What they had shared that week they spent together hadn't been taking advantage, it hadn't been underhanded, it hadn't been cheating—it had just been her rebounding from her current boyfriend dumping her back then, and he never expected to feel _that_ broken up about it.

_How was he going to be able to deal with her leaving him? How?_

"_Good morning." She told him, smiling a little as she packed up her duffle._

_He watched her lean over and stuff a shirt into the bag, and couldn't help but rake his eyes over her so that he could keep the image in his mind's eye forever. Her long, perfect legs, the way she always wore jeans and skirts that accented her hind quarters and her legs—in fact she always seemed to wear clothes in general that flattered her assets. He was going to miss the way her hair smelled, the way she smiled, the way she cocked her eye brows…he was going to miss the way her warm hazel eyes sparkled when she talked about things…God, he was going to miss __**everything**__._

"_You look like you're packing." He told her, and he knew it was lame because __**obviously**__ she was packing, but he didn't know how to make her stay…he didn't know how to __**not**__ fumble over his words around her._

_She nodded and looked at him, plopping down on the bed and looking up at him, her hands in her lap. She tended to bite her lip and wring her hands when she was nervous about things, and he really didn't know what she had that was making her so nervous. He sat down next to her, neither of them ever breaking the eye contact between them, and she smiled a little at him, sad to go but knowing she had to. He had been so honest with her and she accepted it, and she was willing to live with it…but she couldn't deny that her heart wasn't in the relationship they'd formed. The week had been magical for her, and she wished she didn't have to say 'goodbye' to it, but she had to be fair to him…no matter how much she wanted to be selfish and stay._

"_He called me today…" She began and then she shook her head—__**that**__ wasn't how she'd wanted to say it—and she took a deep breath. "Thank you for spending time with me this week, Dean…I really will always remember it, but…I just have to go back."_

_Dean nodded slowly. "Because he called?"_

_She shook her head. "No, no…because some stuff happened and Blondie needs me."_

_Dean made a face. "How can you still be friends with her after what she put you through?"_

"_Hoes over bros." She replied with a small shrug._

_Dean nodded because he understood her loyalty—cherished it—and he knew that no matter how badly she was hurt, she was going to help. He hadn't been expecting her to reach over and take his hand, squeezing it in hers, and then leaning forward, their eyes locked, slowly pressing her lips to his. The moment he responded to it they closed their eyes and leaned into each other, everything flooding back to him—how could he just let her leave? He couldn't._

_The same thing kept pounding over and over again in his mind: He couldn't. So he slipped his hand up into her hair, and then bit her bottom lip softly and she just nodded a little and pushed her duffle off of the bed. They were used to this dance—they'd been doing it all week—and she even smiled a little when he climbed on top of her and nibbled at her jaw line, making his way down to the hollow of her throat and biting down softly. She rather adored Dean Winchester, and she was rather thankful for him, but she knew he deserved so much better than her…that's why she had to leave._

"_Dean?" She breathed out, closing her eyes and nodding as the soft bites continued to her chest._

_Dean nodded and said as strongly as he could, "You can leave after."_

Now she was sitting next to him, both of them kind of awkwardly waiting for the other one to speak first, but they didn't know what to say. Both of them had known they'd see each other again when Sam and Haley called them both to a very intimate four person dinner, and at first they wondered why just them four, but it made sense in the long run. Sam was Dean's little brother, and Haley had to have her best friend there to support her. So even though Sam and Haley were catching Dean's glances at the woman on his dreams, she kept her eyes fixed on Haley, making small talk with the happy couple.

"I know we're all probably really hungry, but come on—you have to have a reason for inviting us to dinner." She told Haley and Sam with a smile on her face. "You two aren't like…knocked up or something are you?"

Haley made a face at her as Dean laughed at her joke, Sam shaking his head and grinning at the girl that has easily found her way into his heart—easily made her way into their family. In fact she had a habit of growing on people, and Dean knew he was living proof of that…he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had been getting better as of late, not having to see her, but even after a whole year it was making a tightening happen in his chest that he hadn't been expecting to have at all.

"We're actually hear to share a different sort of news with you, and we're trying rather desperately to figure out how to ask you what we want to ask you—you both deserve better than I can form words for." Haley explained, and then after she and Sam exchanged happy, warm, loving glances, Sam held up Haley's left hand to show off the engagement ring. "We're getting married."

Dean was thrilled for Sam, and yet he was stunned, Haley beaming the second her best friend let out her squeal of utter glee and jumped up from the table to go over and pull Haley into a fond embrace. Following suit, Dean got up and went to shake his brother's hand, glancing over at her briefly as she fawned over Haley's engagement ring and then looking up into his brother's eyes. He smiled at his brother, who was starting to catch on even more that Dean was hiding some serious feelings, but Dean was stubborn and he wouldn't admit it…_ever_.

"Congratulations, Sammy." Dean told his brother, smiling at him fondly. "I'm really happy for you and Hales, I hope you know that."

Sam nodded at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Dean. Hey…Haley and I really wanted you to be Best Man."

"And of course since you're my best friend, Brooke, you have to be Maid of Honor." Haley told Brooke as Brooke hugged her again.

Brooke beamed at Haley. "I'd be honored."

"Me too." Dean told Sam.

Brooke and Dean exchanged a look and then it dawned on Dean a way to win her heart…or at least a way to be close to her again—he was going to have to work on every detail of this wedding with her.

**Note: Yep, that's right…DEAN is the one in love. I already love this story…so enjoy! Feedback is love.**


	2. It's All Set in Motion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this story kind of takes place in Supernatural Season Two and has a twist to it, because John is still alive.**

**However, it's also a little interesting because in OTH time, Haley and Brooke are 22, so they are a year younger than Sam, and as much as I love Naley to death, he's not really part of the story.**

**Haley and Sam have been dating for years and so Jessica isn't part of it either.**

**Thought I'd let you know.**

**Here's your warning for a little smut.**

****

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly. "I've been thinking a lot about your dress and about the decorations, but mostly about your dress."

"What exactly were you thinking, Brooke?" Haley asked her with a grin on her face.

Brooke was pretty set on making Haley's wedding dress and Haley really wasn't going to stop her at all. She wanted Brooke to get as much out of this as possible, and she also wanted to talk to Brooke about her sudden change in demeanor. She wasn't sad or upset or anything…she was just different than the bubbly girl that Haley used to know, and she knew it had something to do with the week that Brooke refused to talk about. All she ever admitted was that she was with a guy a month after Lucas broke up with her and that she didn't regret it but she wouldn't dwell on it…even though there were things that happened after she couldn't very well just get over.

"I was thinking modern with a hint of fairytale to it." Brooke told Haley with a grin plastered on her face, her hazel eyes twinkling. "Oh! I know! How about a—"

"Slow down, honey, slow down." Haley said as she laughed. "I think you need to try and calm down. We've got a little while to wait, all right? Sam and I aren't getting married for six months, and this is the week after I told you we were engaged, all right? Let's come down from the high and talk about you for like two minutes."

Brooke stopped grinning but kept a small smile. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Come on, there has to be something…Lucas says you've become distant this last week and I really can't blame you…do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked her.

Brooke shook her head and then her eyes lit up again. "We should totally do a veil instead of a tiara."

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled, nodding at Brooke's suggestions and deciding to just give in. She knew Brooke, and she knew that Brooke was stubborn, so she was willing to let Brooke keep her problems to herself for now—Haley would wear her down and get the story eventually. For now? For now Haley and Brooke were going to plan out the wedding dress so that Brooke could get a handle of it I her mind, and then head to go shopping with Dean for the registries. Dean…

"_So what exactly is an Achiri?" Brooke asked Dean tentatively, her head propped up on her hand, peering down at Dean fondly as he laid there on his back and looked up at her, his fingers running along her sides as her naked body cradled his, the covers over them as the sunlight streamed I the window._

_Brooke stroked Dean's peck with her fingers lightly as he ran his fingers up her side and rested his hand on her shoulder, stroking it with his thumb gently. It was their second full day together and he'd told her everything because she'd found John's journal. He really hadn't been able to bring himself to lie to her when she'd found all the evidence right there, and so he had simply come clean and though worried she'd leave him, she accepted it. In fact she'd been so fascinated by it that Dean had shared the journal with her, and she'd admitted that the random taking off with John and Sam had made complete and perfect sense now that she knew._

_Dean looked her in the eye. "You really want to know?"_

_Brooke smiled and nodded. "I don't think I would have asked if I really didn't want to know."_

"_I don't know you're full of surprises." Dean told her and when she gave him a look, he chuckled and nodded slowly. "It's pretty simply a demon that disguises itself as a little girl. Sometimes they're creepier than others—pretty generally they can be controlled and taken out rather easily."_

_Brooke made a face. "You know I always used to think that little boys in horror movies were really creepy, but I dunno…creepy little girls are a little disturbing. I mean their hair hides so much and then suddenly there they are attacking…maybe I should cut my hair."_

"_No, don't cut your hair!" Dean told her, running his fingers through the slightly damp locks. "I thoroughly enjoy it when it's falling into my face, and I love running my fingers through it."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes but kissed him when he smiled at her and climbed on top of him. Dean honestly hadn't been expecting Brooke to be in the mood at all, but he wasn't going to stop her from initiating anything—being this close to Brooke felt far too good. He didn't want to ruin anything between them, and he was glad that she accepted him—she was glad that he could be completely honest with her. It wasn't like Lucas…Lucas wasn't always one hundred percent truthful with her one hundred percent of the time, but for some reason she had stayed with him…she had loved him._

Brooke waved the memory off as she knocked on the door to Sam's and Dean's house. Honestly she still couldn't believe that Sam and Dean were settled down since Dean had told her that they hunted ghosts and demons, but Haley was too important to Sam and so even though he occasionally got roped into a hunt by his brother and/or father, he settled himself into a comfortable home that Dean would be getting out of soon after the marriage took place. It would mean that Dean was either going to go into hunting full-time, or it would mean that Dean would actually have to buckle down and get himself a place to live…that meant he'd probably become a full-time hunter.

She only figured that because she knew Dean so well…she knew him so well that she knew that Dean didn't think he deserved a normal life. He wouldn't word it that way, but the way he talked about it revealed to her his true feelings on the subject, even if the exact words never came out. Actually, in many ways, Brooke knew Dean better than she knew anyone, and she knew that he knew her better than anyone, and that was why it was so hard for her not to stay his friend. Honestly, she had wanted to, but she didn't know how to act with him after that week…as close as it had made them, it got harder to be friends when she got back together with Lucas.

Oh God, Lucas Scott. The man had pretty much put her heart on a rollercoaster and then had it go around a few times, which left her a little disoriented. Still, Lucas had a way of making Brooke feel like she belonged, and she'd been in love with him since High School. He was really the first guy that she had let all the way in, and though she knew deep down that Dean was the second, Lucas still held onto more of her than Dean did. Lucas had Brooke's heart, and they had been through a lot more together than she and Dean had been, and when Lucas had given her a grand gesture, Brooke had decided to try again—to trust Lucas with her heart again.

"Hey." Dean told her, a smile on his face.

Dean had been thinking about Brooke all day, and he actually was a little _too_ excited inside—he just wasn't showing it physically. He wasn't even incredibly excited about figuring out all of the wedding details…he wanted to see Brooke, and he wanted to spend time with her. It really didn't help the feeling when she grinned at him and gave a little wave, pushing some of her hair off of her shoulder and walking past him into the house. Sam had gone out to look for a job earlier and so Brooke and Dean were effectively alone, and she was already taking her jacket off and sitting on the couch opening up her binder and showing Dean some of the plans.

"I was thinking we should go over some color schemes—normally I wouldn't ask but you seemed like you were looking forward to it, and since it will coincide with ties and possibly tux underlays, I figured we could go over it all." Brooke told Dean with a shrug as he leaned on the door frame and smiled at her.

Dean nodded. "Yeah…sounds good. Would you like to do that over some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good." Brooke replied with a smile.

**Note: I've tried really hard to make it so that Dean is in love with Brooke, but she's just fond of him—he's her really good friend, and they're really close, but she's **_**pretty sure**_** she's in love with Lucas. I hope that's clear, and just in case it isn't, that's why I'm putting it here in this note.**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


	4. Of Course She Remembers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay sorry about the smut warning last chapter.**

**I was gonna fix that but then my computer crashed.**

**The flashback in chapter two was supposed to be the one that's in this chapter—with some changes cause I lost all my stuff and had to write this chapter over.**

***sighs***

**Anyway, the smut warning is for THIS chapter even though it's only a litte (more later on)—I changed some things obviously cause I had to write this over and in chapter two I switched around the flashback I was gonna use and forgot to change my note.**

**Also, the flashback is rather long but I think their **_**whole**_** first night together is important to the rest of the story.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

"Okay so where exactly are we going?" Brooke asked Dean from the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean just smiled at her and tried rather hard to keep the watts in his smile down—he didn't want her to _actually_ know how he felt about her. In fact Dean didn't know why he had to be punished and fall in love with Brooke in the first place…he'd been holding onto his love for her for a few years now and he didn't know what to do about it. Everything that Brooke did just made Dean fall more and more in love with her and he really couldn't help it—he really couldn't stop it no matter how much he wanted to stop it because she was with Lucas and he was never going to have her again…not like he'd had her before.

"Why don't you just wait and see, Brookie Cookie." Dean told her and she rolled her eyes. "You _love_ surprises."

Brooke glanced at him. "I guess I do."

"And you love the nickname." Dean added with a chuckle.

"No…not normally. For some reason you make it sound more adorable than it is." Brooke replied and she laughed when he did. "And for the record it depends on the surprise."

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Brooke really _did_ love the surprises that Dean seemed to come up with for her. In fact she'd been pleased with every surprise since the two had met and she knew this would be no exception—for some reason Dean was just perfect when it came to having fun and being honest and being there…and that knowledge always made Brooke stop and think. She was in love with Lucas—she was pretty damn sure of that—but there was something about Dean that always made her second-guess what she was thinking doing with Lucas and that part unnerved her.

"Oh my God is that…?" Brooke asked Dean with a grin on her face.

Dean nodded and pulled into the parking lot. "It most certainly is. Now I figure the crowd for lunch is less rowdy than the dinner crowd."

Brooke pouted a little and Dean had to stop himself from making any sound about it, but couldn't stop himself from swallowing. Everything about her physical reactions to things set his senses on fire and he felt like he had to reach out and touch her, but he knew that he couldn't and it killed him inside. Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he trying to be close to her? Why was he bringing her to the place where they started their tryst? Why was he putting himself through wedding preparations and unrequited ducky love when he'd never win? He was starting to feel incredibly stupid and he almost hated that feeling more than the feeling that Brooke belonged to someone else.

"But I really love the dinner crowd! They were a _fun_ kind of rowdy!" Brooke protested playfully and then she swallowed a little as she got out of the Impala and looked at the bar.

There were so many fabulous memories here and though she was glad that Dean had brought her, she didn't know if she could handle it. Still, she smiled at Dean and then put on a brave face, both of them heading into the bar and smiling at the bikers playing pool and she remember the game she'd hustled Dean at. Dean was remembering it all too and he especially started to remember when they saw the same bar tender with the lazy eye and uneven side burns and both laughed a little and took the table he'd been at when Brooke had walked through the door.

"Should we press our luck and order a couple beers?" Brooke asked him.

Since she'd proposed it, Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah…then we can crack open that notebook of yours and pick patterns."

_Brooke took a deep breath and after fluffing her hair a little and fixing her t-shirt, she checked out her face in the mirror on her car door and then went into the bar. She didn't know __**why**__ she'd stopped there, but she had to get away and she had to push Lucas and Peyton from her mind so she'd just driven. Dean was too busy staring at the large guy hustling the pool table and then absent-mindedly at his drink to notice Brooke actually walking __**into**__ the bar, but when the whistles started up his head turned, and he smiled a little when they made eye contact and she hurried over to his table._

"_What are you doing in a place like this?" Dean asked her._

_Brooke made a face. "Like these kind of people can't be __**my**__ kind of people."_

"_Come on, I think we both know I didn't mean it like that." Dean told her, motioning for her to have a seat._

"_I'm sorry, Dean." Brooke said as she sat down sadly. "I just…I'm just still upset."_

"_What happened?" Dean asked her, and it surprised her and yet made her feel a little better that the tone in his voice showed that he really did care and he really did want to know what happened._

_Brooke waved it off and ordered a beer when the lazy-eyed bartender with the uneven side burns came over to see what she wanted. Dean smiled at her and ordered another one, and then looked her in the eye and rested his hand on hers and she somehow just __**knew**__ that Dean wasn't trying to take advantage of her…he was just concerned. It had been a month since Lucas had dumped her for Peyton and she knew she should be over it, but she wasn't and she shouldn't be ruining Dean's night._

"_You know what? Let's not talk about me—let's play some pool." Brooke offered, getting up and heading over to the table where the big guy had been hustling pool._

_Dean cleared his throat and the big guy raised an eyebrow. "We should wait until the nice man is done."_

"_Oh come on, he can play too." Brooke said with a shrug, really needing to focus on something fun._

"_The stakes are pretty high." The man informed them._

_Brooke nodded and a smile spread across her face. "Whatever the stakes are, we'll match it…we know how to use the stick thingies and hit the bally thingies in the pockets. So…I dare you."_

_The man smiled at the petite girl in front of him and looked Dean over—he didn't find Dean a threat in the slightest so the stake was one grand…one grand on __**one**__ silly game of pool. Dean was a little nervous and wanted to back down—especially when the man looked like he was gonna win after he broke—but the second he messed up and Brooke got that cue in her hands, she sank every striped ball and then grinned at the large man near her._

"_Eight ball, corner pocket." She announced, and just like that the ball went in._

_The man realized he'd been hustled but he'd been doing it all night and one grand wasn't big for him, so he cut the attractive female some slack and left the table for the night. Brooke turned to Dean and waved the wad of money after counting it, and the grin on her face made up Dean's mind for him…and he went in for the kill. At first Brooke was just really confused and she didn't know how to react, but then as his lips moved against hers she realized how much she liked it and she responded briefly before pulling away._

"_God I'm so sorry." Dean told her. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you."_

_Brooke laughed a little. "I was just pulling away to tell you that we should take this somewhere else. I promise you…you're not taking advantage of me."_

_Dean thought it over and then nodded slowly, letting Brooke drag him out of the bar and then she bit her lip and sighed loudly at the dilemma. There were two cars and though Brooke preferred Dean's Impala to her SUV, she didn't want to leave her car at some random bar…and she really didn't want to let Dean go without her either._

"_Mind if I follow?" She asked him._

_He couldn't help but smile so he told her and she followed him there, both of them parking and then heading into his and Sam's house and up to his room. For some reason Brooke actually thought it was cute that the place was kind of a mess and she didn't take any time at all pressing her lips to his when he locked the door behind him. They'd always been friends and she'd always felt close to him and that kiss between them in the bar had made her feel the closeness she'd been craving and she didn't want it to stop. She ran her fingers through his hair and she smiled when he pulled back and looked her in the eye, cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb._

"_Brooke are you really sure about this?" Dean asked her again, trying to ignore the happiness and love in his stomach at her touch._

_Brooke smirked a little. "You know by reputation you're much less of a gentleman…but I never believed what they said anyway."_

"_God you're beautiful, Brooke Davis." Dean told her softly, smiling at her fondly._

_The moment was interrupted by Dean's cell phone and since it was Sam he knew he had to answer it, so he told Brooke he'd be right back and stepped out of the room. Brooke took a deep breath and then sat on the bed, knowing this was just something that she wanted to do—that she desperately needed to do to get her mind off things. Still, she was starting to feel selfish and guilty and she had to think things over a little more…it wasn't like she wasn't attracted to Dean._

_Ever since they'd met there'd been this undeniable attraction between them—they just turned the bond into friendship because she was dating Lucas. She had been in love with a different boy and Dean had been the perfect friend, and for some reason it only made sense that the two of them had a shot now. God only knew how much flirting the two did when they were alone anyway, and Dean was really the only person Brooke felt truly content with—felt that she could trust whole-heartedly._

"_Sam was just telling me that he and Haley are taking a last minute vacation—they'll be gone a couple of weeks." Dean announced._

_The idea of being alone with Dean made Brooke smile and so she stood up as he crossed to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both knew it wasn't going to turn into any drunken mistake because they were both sober, and at the same time they weren't sure how to take it to the next step. All they knew was that it was calming to look into the others' eyes, and then Dean turned them around and sat on the bed, Brooke straddling his lap and smiling at him as he kissed her._

_He brought her hips against his which made them both a little happier, and then he started to lift her shirt up when she lifted her arms up and they broke the kiss to pull the shirt off over her head. Brooke kissed him again after a moment of looking into his warm, hazel eyes, and started to unbutton the buttons on his button-up shirt, getting it off and then pulling Dean's shirt off over his head too. He chuckled and laid back on the bed when she ground herself against him, and then he grunted a little when she did it again and slid his fingers into her hair._

_She was no stranger to what was coming next and neither was he, and it was nice to only think about each other and how much they actually wanted this. Brooke kissed Dean's jaw line and then moved to his neck and chest as she worked on getting his belt off, both of them easily getting out of the remaining obstacles. Dean moaned a little into her mouth as she kissed him intensely, her hand traveling down his torso to his aching member and tugging him in ever right way._

_There was really no need for words, and Dean ran his thumb over Brooke's nipple as she bit his bottom lip and after a little while he bucked upwards after getting a firm grip on her and she opened her mouth to let out a sound as his flesh pushed inside of hers. They were moving at the same rhythmic pace, and still there were no actual words as they moved together, tongues fighting for dominance in the kiss as the pleasure built itself up inside of them. Soon Brooke managed out a small cry as her climax slammed into her, and Dean released deep inside of her soon thereafter, both of them resting their damp foreheads against the others and running their noses together as they tried to catch their breaths._

_After he hoisted her up a little and pulled out, Brooke snuggled into Dean and rested her head on his chest, running her fingers along his pecks softly, a smile on her face. She really didn't want to leave him and she felt like she was safe and cared about in his arms, and not a single thought of anyone other than her and Dean were running through her mind. All that mattered as she situated herself on her side next to him was how good she felt right there, and how happy she was that someone was there for her._

"_I just wanna stay here with you." Brooke told him, looking up at him as he gazed down at her and smile stretched across his face._

"_Are you sure about that, Brooke?" Dean asked her._

_Brooke nodded and stretched up to kiss him. "I really am…oh God! I can't believe I'm just __**assuming**__ that you even __**want **__to see me again! I mean you could be rid of me now and keep your one-night stand rec—"_

"—_you can stay as long as you want." Dean replied with a chuckle after silencing her with a kiss, and she knew he'd always mean it._

Brooke swallowed down the beer a little quicker than she had thought she would, but the thoughts running through her mind were making her feel a little uncomfortable and Dean could sense it. He really loved being back in the bar with her but he didn't want to push her away and he was starting to think that bringing her here was slightly hostile even though he hadn't meant it that way. She smiled at him when she set the beer down and then she looked over at the pool table and she sighed a little—she wished that everything could be as simple as that night that she saw Dean in a different light.

In all honesty, Brooke had _never_ just seen Dean as some womanizing bastard with no cares in the worlds—she'd always seen him as a good man with strong family morals. Dean took care of Sam and he was always just a call away in case anyone needed help…he was the kind of man that Brooke knew she didn't deserve and it was those thoughts a long time ago that had made her _really_ go back to see how Peyton was doing. Peyton was her best friend even _with_ the betrayal and Brooke went to see how she was doing with the stalker fiasco, but she had really only left Dean because she felt like she wasn't a good enough person…she felt like she was hindering his potential to do good—especially since she had found out that he was a real kind of hero…he saved people because he _chose_ to…and he didn't let the supernatural truly get to him.

"Are you seriously picking peach over cream?" Dean asked Brooke, his eyebrow raised as he looked over her notes and pictures in her notebook.

Brooke turned to look at him and laughed a little. "What's wrong with the peach?"

Dean was about to tell her _exactly_ what was wrong with the peach when he noticed one of Brooke's little notes about the color choices and smiled. Brooke raised an eyebrow that time and then blushed a little when he turned the notebook to face her and pointed to where she scrawled out: '_Forest Green to bring out the green in Dean's hazel eyes_'. She hadn't forgotten that she had written it, but it _was_ a little embarrassing that Dean had found the scrawl and was so happy about it.

"I'm surprised you know what color my eyes are." Dean told her with a playful chuckle.

Brooke rolled her eyes and reached for the notebook but Dean held it out of her reach. "Of course I know that color your eyes are."

"Apparently…" Dean replied, trailing off and then continuing with a clear of his throat. "Now does peach really go with forest green?"

Brooke smiled at him and even laughed a little, reaching back out for her now closer to her notebook only to roll her eyes as Dean pulled it just out of her reach again, then one more time, and then he handed it to her. A wide grin spread across his face as she laughed about it and then crossed off 'peach' and circled 'cream'—truth be told she liked the cream better too. It was nice to be able to share this with Dean and they began to talk about the ties and the tuxes and then it happened…Lucas called.

**Note: All right so now you know how it all started between them! The next chapter gets more into the ACTUAL triangle part so Lucas is in it. By himself I really don't like him very much I'm starting to realize…haha.**


	5. Hero

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry it has been a little while.**

**Here is the next chapter thanks to a reminder from TheBrokenSmileXx, who reminded me this story was still up and people were still interested and all that jazz, so onward readers!**

**The chapter is **_**filled **_**with sexual tension and the flashback is a little smutty, so be warned.**

****

Dean hadn't been in the least bit happy about Lucas calling Brooke in the middle of his and Brooke's lunch, but he couldn't stop him—Lucas was Brooke's boyfriend. He hated that Lucas had Brooke and he didn't, but he had no choice but to just sit back and accept that Brooke wasn't his. Dean had, had the chance to fight her on leaving, but he hadn't done that…he'd just let her run back to Peyton, and go back into Lucas' arms.

Brooke actually wasn't incredibly excited about Lucas calling her either—he was her boyfriend, but she had things to get done for Haley that she and Dean needed to focus on. On the other hand, talking to Lucas kept her from thinking about how happy she had been with Dean a year ago, and she knew those thoughts would confuse her. So, perhaps it actually _was_ better that Lucas was on the phone with her right then.

"Where are you, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked her, a smile on his face as he rummaged through some old things. "I called Hales and she told me she didn't know where you ran off to."

Brooke blushed a little. "Dean and I are taking care of some wedding planning stuff, Luke."

"Dean?" Lucas asked skeptically, laughing a bit. "He's honestly _helping_ you with _wedding_ planning?"

"For your information he is actually quite handy with this—he cares about his brother enough to help me to take some stress out of Sam's and Haley's lives, so lay off." Brooke told him lovingly.

Dean smiled a little at the protection in Brooke's voice as she stood up for him to her boyfriend, and her tone made him feel a little hopeful. Sure she was being loving about it and he knew that she was definitely not saying these things because she was in love with him or anything, but it made Dean feel a little better nonetheless. He watched Brooke as she talked on the phone and he wished he didn't like it so much when her lips moved when she spoke…or how he liked how her hair bounced a little when she moved her head…Dean had it bad and he knew it—he had to snap out of this.

"I was hoping that I could take you to dinner tonight." Lucas told Brooke with a smile on his face. "Peyton told me this great place to go and I really just wanted to spend some time with you, one on one."

Brooke smiled softly. "I'd like that, Luke. What time should I be ready?"

"I'd say around 7:30. Does that work for you, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked her.

Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat when he heard Brooke making dinner plans with Lucas. The wheels started turning in his head and he realized that no matter what he did, tonight he had to get back on his game. He was just going to drive himself crazy pining for Brooke—she was taken and she loved every second of it.

Brooke was definitely glad that Lucas had made them some dinner plans, but at the same time she was feeling skeptical and guilty. The fact that she was jealous that _Peyton _had suggested the restaurant made her almost hate herself because _she_ had Lucas—_not_ Peyton. At the same time Brooke knew that Lucas' and Peyton's friendship had found a way to romance before and her slight miss-trust was well earned. Still…he was her boyfriend, and she knew that she should trust him _more_ than she trusted Dean…so why didn't she?

"I'm super sorry about that." Brooke told Dean as she pocketed her phone.

Dean waved it off and made sure he was composed. "Its fine, I get it—so where's he taking you?"

"It's a surprise…today just seems to be full of them." Brooke said with a smile.

"Well we just know how much you like them." Dean told her with a wink.

Brooke grinned at him and then she looked back at her notebook and she looked at her note there: '_Forest Green to bring out the green in Dean's hazel eyes_'. His eyes really _were_ kind of magical—that had _always_ been true about Dean. She'd noticed his eyes and the amazing life of their own that they had back when the two of them had first met each other. There were just things about Dean that any normal girl would notice—whether she was attached to another man or not.

There was still something eating away at Brooke though—it was that the attraction between her and Dean was still so strong. At the same time, Brooke was convinced that Dean was simply being friendly and _wanted_ to help with his brother's wedding, so why was she reading so much into this? She had absolutely _no_ good reason to think that Dean was even still interested in her! That was conceited of her!

"I'm thinking we should move lunch to my place." Brooke told Dean with a smile. "I'm thinking that some take-out would be nice…or perhaps we could order pizza in and lounge on the couch."

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm up for that."

"Great!" Brooke exclaimed quickly. "Let's go then!"

This was the second time that they would be moving venues today, but Brooke felt like she _had_ to. This place held far too many memories for her and she needed to be someplace where she felt like she could collect her thoughts because she was feeling confused. She got up with a smile and Dean followed closely behind her as she closed her notebook, both of them standing outside, stopping right to the right of the bar, Brooke close to touching the outside of it. She rummaged through her purse to make sure she had her house key on it, and in her quickness, dropped the keys on the ground.

Dean immediately bent down when Brooke dropped the keys and she found herself holding her breath even though she knew this situation didn't warrant that. He picked the keys up off of the ground and as his eyes adjusted, he realized how close to her legs that he was. She was wearing a skirt and her legs looked so soft and warm, and he realized that he was slowly straightening up, raking his eyes over her, wishing his hands were touching her right then…wishing he could take her right up against the side of the bar.

Brooke swallowed as Dean's movement slowed, licking her lips and trying to regain moisture in her mouth. She could remember a time when she and Dean had tried sex up against a well and though they were outside by the side of the bar, it was pretty much the same thing. He'd been so perfect—he was always was as far as Brooke was concerned—and they'd tried so many new things together and for some reason that was _all_ Brooke could think about right then. She was looking down at him, catching his eyes raking over her legs and she could almost see how hard Dean was trying _not_ to look up her skirt and Brooke closed her eyes.

"_Your shirt looks better on me than it looks on you." Brooke told Dean with a playful shrug, unbuttoning the two top buttons of his button-up._

_Dean smirked at her, naked under the sheet on the bed. "I definitely __**have**__ to agree with you there, Brookie Cookie."_

_Brooke smiled at him and it dawned on her that she __**hated**__ it when anyone called her that—when anyone but __**Dean**__ called her that. Dean smiled back and his eyes raked over her body, knowing that behind those buttons, was a very naked Brooke Davis. He loved the way that the sleeves were too long for her and his torso was too, and the way the shirt draped on her just put him right back into the mood._

"_What?" Brooke asked him, watching his eyes. "You're undressing me with your mind, aren't you?"_

"_You know me __**too**__ well, Brooke Davis." Dean told her, their eyes meeting._

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "I already told you, Dean—I don't believe a damn thing that anyone has had the nerve to repeat as gossip."_

"_And why don't you?" Dean asked her, sitting up completely on the bed._

"_Because I __**know**__ you." Brooke replied with a shrug._

_Dean really couldn't stop himself now—not only was she spouting off that she __**knew**__ him, but she believed in him. She believed that he was this hero—this amazing man—and for some reason hearing __**her**__ talk like that, made him __**believe**__ that, and so he got off of the bed and made his way over to her. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss he placed firmly on her lips, wrapping her legs around him when he hoisted her up a little._

_She moaned into his mouth when he pinned her hard against the wall, and then he chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. She squeezed her hips, smirking a little and letting her head rest back against the wall when the action made him press his member against her. He moved his body against hers, their sexes rubbing together intimately, Brooke resituating her hands so she had a better hold on him._

"_That's my hero." Brooke whispered, closing her eyes and grasping his hair with one hand and his shoulder with another as he pushed his flesh inside hers. "__**Someone**__ likes being called a 'hero'."_

_Dean moved his body hard against hers, moving inside her easily. "Only by you, Princess."_

"_Is that so…Hero?" Brooke asked, making a pleased noise as Dean nodded against her and increased the tempo, pressing her to the wall._

_Brooke smiled as she let Dean do to her body what he wanted, making pleased sounds as he nibbled on her neck, his hands running along her legs. They'd make their way into her hair and then run along her skin, and Brooke honestly couldn't think of any better feeling in the world. She found her world being ripped from focus for a moment as she climaxed, Dean holding firmly onto her and moving them, lying her down on the bed._

_He didn't break the intimate contact between them at all, either—he laid her down and then after applying kisses to her mouth as her body shuddered pleasantly, he moved his body against hers against. It was brief at first, like he was getting her used to the new position, and then when she smiled dreamily, her eyes closed, and whispered 'hero', he bucked against her three more times before he found himself releasing deep inside of her._

_She stroked his hair and pulled him to her, kissing him lovingly, Dean waiting a few moments before slowly pulling out of her. He smirked a little into the kiss they were sharing when she let out a soft sound of protest, and rested his body against hers, fingers nimbly going to the buttons on her shirt and unbuttoning every last one. Dean sat up a moment, Brooke following him, the kiss still resuming, both of them getting the shirt off and dropping it onto the floor, lying back down and kissing one another._

"_If you wanted the shirt off so bad, you could have __**asked**__." Brooke teased breathlessly._

_Dean chuckled softly. "This way was so much more fun and satisfying though, wasn't it?"_

"_I still don't believe them." Brooke told him firmly._

_Dean swallowed as he looked her in the eye, believing every word that she said to him as she stroked his cheek with care. He didn't understand __**why**__ she was being so loving, but she did—she cared about him so much she couldn't bare to see him think badly of himself. Brooke __**firmly**__ believed that Dean Winchester was a man of substance who was afraid of needing someone…afraid of needing protection…afraid of love—and she believed above all else that he was hero…and that he __**deserved**__ to be loved, cherished, respected and appreciated._

"_Careful, Princess—I may have to show you what happens to people who call me 'hero' again." Dean warned playfully, kissing her and cursing himself for how wonderful it felt—cursing himself for loving Brooke Davis so damn much._

_Brooke smiled at him. "Yeah…I don't think I've learned my lesson yet, Hero."_

"_You were warned, Princess." Dean told her, stroking her hair and looking her in the eye softly, loving this woman to death and not having the courage to __**do**__ anything about it._

"_I know…Hero." Brooke whispered, kissing him passionately and slipping her fingers into his hair._

Brooke was now aware that she was closing her eyes and thinking about things that she shouldn't think about, so she opened her eyes. It had been an entire _year_ since she and Dean had spent that week together and she was _supposed_ to be over it. So why was it that suddenly they were thrown together in the same vicinity and _all_ she could think about was how badly she missed what she and Dean had been?

Dean had trusted her, and he had been _truthful_ with her, and every time he'd looked at her, he'd looked at her with such love and respect. Lucas had looked at her like that before, but Lucas had never let her in the way that Dean had and yet…yet Brooke was still so _sure_ that she loved Lucas. Honestly he'd been there for her so often in High School—always pushing her to be better than she was and always supporting her in everything that she did…but Dean made her feel more like herself.

Brooke felt slightly guarded around Lucas and she got that—he'd betrayed her with her best friend—but she loved him. He'd been nothing but kind and considerate and loving since they'd gotten back together and she couldn't dwell on the past. Maybe _that_ was what was eating away at Brooke so much? Maybe it was that being back around Dean and thinking about the beautiful relationship that _they_ had had, was reminding her of what she and Lucas could potentially _become_…what they were potentially on their way to _becoming_…maybe?

Dean resisted the temptation to reach over and push the stray hair out of Brooke's face, remembering the same memory that she had remembered. He hadn't moved either and he was breathing on her, both of them actually enjoying how close they were, no matter the confusing thoughts running through Brooke's mind. He had to just give her the keys and let her go, but the images just kept flashing through his mind.

It was even worse when her head slowly tilted upwards and their eyes met, Brooke biting her lip, which made Dean glance at her lips momentarily. Brooke felt her heart practically leap up into her throat because she _wanted_ to be kissed right then…but she couldn't let it be by _Dean_. She had a boyfriend—his name was Lucas Scott—and she _couldn't_ let Dean believe that they could be what they had been once before…it wouldn't be fair to him…Hell, she realized in that moment that it wouldn't be fair to _her_.

Dean's eyes moved slowly back up her face, Brooke trying to keep her breathing from being erratic, their lust-filled hazel eyes meeting again. Brooke knew she had to move, but for some reason she just felt like Dean's body was getting closer and closer to hers, and she actually _wanted_ it that way…and she was trying to talk herself out of that. Dean was trying to talk _himself_ out of wanting the closeness too—there was no way he wanted Brooke to _cheat_ on Lucas…just possibly _leave_ Lucas and then eventually end up with _him_…that's all he wanted.

"You dropped this." Came the deep voice of a large man with tattoos on his biceps.

Brooke and Dean both broke away from each other rather abruptly, a blush rising in Brooke's cheeks at the man's reaction to them. He was smirking, and he seemed to think that he had interrupted a little something-something and though sorry about it, he thought that Brooke was cute acting all embarrassed. Dean reached out and took the picture from the man that had fallen from Brooke's notebook for the wedding, and nodded at the man.

"Thank you." Dean told him.

The man nodded and after winking at Dean, headed back into the bar and Brooke swallowed. She was a little upset that the man was giving Dean permission to continue what he had been doing, but at the same time she wasn't. Brooke just knew that if she didn't pretend to be upset, then she would ruin everything. If there was one thing that Brooke and Dean _completely_ agreed on, it was that they didn't want _anything_ to get in between them getting to spend time together—not even their own hormones.

"Well he was pervy." Brooke managed to say, taking the picture from Dean when he handed it out to her.

Dean smiled a little and nodded, handing her the keys too. "He wanted me to have at you."

"As if we're no better than animals." Brooke replied pushing the stray hair out of her face that Dean had wanted to caress so badly before.

"Well you might be, but I'm not." Dean told her.

Brooke cursed herself when she shivered at that comment, remembering again how Dean used to nibble on her flesh and how much she _liked_ that. It almost felt like the two of them had been together recently—_that_ was how vividly Brooke was remembering his touch and it was making her _want_ it. She couldn't…she loved Lucas…she just _lusted_ for Dean right now…there was a _big_ difference!

Dean took a breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." Brooke replied, heading for the car.

"Do you really think I'm a hero?" Dean asked her.

**Note: Yeah, I was gonna elaborate, but I'm leaving it here, and you guys can just wait until the next chapter. I **_**promise**_** it will come out quicker than it took for this one to come out. Feedback is love!**


End file.
